Why do I stay?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Because I love you. Noah/Cody


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show at all.**

* * *

Cody had been in his room at the playa for the past 3 hours. He wasn't ready to deal with anyone yet, let alone pretend he was happy with the world. Standing in the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror was hard enough the way it was.

_What has become of my life? _

Cody applied the ice to his newly swollen eye. He hated his life the past couple of days. He was having a really hard time understanding why this was happening. They have been dating for 7 months and he just started acting like this.

_Why did I let this happen in the first place? _

Cody wondered to himself as he sighed and grabbed the make-up from the doors underneath his sink. He was used to this by now. It started up 3 months ago when Noah was frustrated about something and Cody tried to get him to tell him what was wrong Noah got annoyed and ended up hitting him.  
Sure he ended up apologizing, He always did.

Cody finally emerged from the bathroom and flopped down on his bed. Letting out a sigh of annoyance he thought to himself why he didn't just date Sierra when she had asked him out over 50 times. At least then he wouldn't be in his room all the time wondering if she really loved him as much as he loved her.

Yes, that's what Cody spent most of his time doing these days. He loved Noah and wondered if Noah actually loved him. Noah said it to him a bunch of times but Cody often wondered if he actually meant it.

_Where do I go from here?_

Cody found himself thinking about it. The only one who knew what Cody and Noah's relationship was like was Duncan and that's only because he had witnessed one of the many arguments the two have had in the hallway one night. After he had witnessed that Duncan and Cody had become fast friends and nobody understood how or why but they were too scared to ask Duncan.

Duncan found himself talking to Cody more frequently and even went to the extremes of getting Noah alone in the elevator and "Having a talk" with him. Noah looked like shit after that and Cody felt really bad. After all, Noah may do this to him and not think twice but he couldn't help but hate seeing Noah look the exact same way his looked many times before.

So Cody lied to Duncan and told him things were going better. He was sure Duncan didn't believe it but Duncan respected Cody enough to keep a close eye on him and not press the issue. Duncan told him that he should dump him numerous times.

Cody decided that today he was going to end it with Noah. He was about to go over to Noah's room and tell him when he got a text message.

_"How is your eye?" _

Cody couldn't help but smile at the text and he sighed and replied back.

_"Swollen. I covered it up with Make-up. We need to talk." _

Cody sat back on his bed and waited for the reply from Noah who replied back almost instantly.

_"I agree. You know I'm sorry right Cody? You know that I love you right?" _

Cody couldn't help but smile at those words. 'I love you' because Noah hardly said them at all.

_"I know you do. I love you too." _

_"Listen Cody, I mean it, it's never going to happen again." _

_"You say that all the time." _

_"I just have a lot going on right now. How about we do something fun tonight?" _

_"Like what?" _

_"You say I don't like to have fun. Let's go sneak into Chef's kitchen and I'll make you dinner." _

Cody was hesitant to reply to this. He was supposed to dump Noah not fall for him even more. However Cody couldn't help himself.

_"Okay." _

Cody smiled and closed his phone and went to go see Noah. Why did he stay? Because he loved him.

* * *

**Okay, I have no clue why it even went in this direction! It started out with going out to buy "Oz the great and powerful" make-up pallets and then I was like "What if Total Drama went to buy Make-up?" and somehow it became an abused Cody covering up bruises with Make-up? Uh...I'm confused too. **

**So, I wanna write some one shots! If anyone has ideas for me, PM them to be. The only thing I refuse to do is Dawn/B because I really can't write B. **


End file.
